


Pet

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Play Fanfiction [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Cas is Megatron's pet, but Starscream is determined he won't stay that way.





	Pet

Cas kept his eyes on the floor and his datapad. As Megatron's pet, he didn't have a lot that he was allowed to do, but not even Megatron would begrudge him a pad full of earth mythology and legends. He was noticing some surprising parallels with Cybertronian myth.  
He loved the moments Megatron left him alone with his studies. He was only recently into adulthood, and he had managed to catch the warlord's eye. Triple Changers weren't common to begin with, but Cas was also a Carrier Mech, curvy and slim with royal blue paint offset by white and gold with bright blue optics.

A small pile of datapads landed beside him. "You're welcome." The hard-bitten and oft-abused second in command snipped at him. The Air Commander was his one ally in the base, helping him to gain books and sometimes helping him ease the aches that were inflicted on him. He kept a constant, snarky shield between them, which was a shame, but had a huge, soft spark beneath the surface.

"Thank you, Starscream." He was grateful to the Seeker, but he knew that just thanking him could never really be enough. Most interfaces with Megatron were painful and rough, but occasionally the warlord would 'reward' him by being gentle. He was sure he hated the gentleness more because it was fakes and made his body respond when he just wanted to purge.

Starscream knew his suffering as well and had counciled him to remember that the frame was programmed to respond to such attention. "Rape is survivable." He told Cas. "But you must keep it in that box. No matter what happens during or because of the action, it is still rape." He also counciled him to find a lover daring enough to defy Megatron and subtle enough to keep it quiet. "I would volunteer, but I have my own mech to reclaim myself with."

"Who?" he asked curiously and also so he didn't accidentally try for that same mech.

"No one you will stumble across easily, fear not." Starscream smiled softly. "But the walls have ears. Take care, my friend."

Cas nodded. He was brought back to reality by Megatron coming back.

The great slag-eater scattered his datapads.

His flexible headfins pinned back, and he gave a soft keen as the huge mech stepped on one, that one a collection about Greek gods, and crushed it.

"Apologies." The gigantic mech spoke insincerely. "Are you busy?"

"No, my Lord," he said softly. Even if he said 'yes' Megatron never cared.

"Good. Join me for some High Grade in my quarters.”

"Yes, Lord Megatron." He followed him back to his quarters. He knew what was coming.

They drank some, and then Megatron took Cas's servo in his much larger one. "Come here, pet."

Cas went softly, wrapping himself around Megatron, as pleased the warlord.

He purred, his headfins perking up like an earth cat's ears.

Megatron growled back, stroking the fins.

"Such a good little pet." Cas chirped, feeling sick. He knew Megatron would eventually try to Spark him.

He only hoped it would fail. Starscream had given him an old Seeker prayer, the Prayer of the Violated, for such times and he mentally recited it as Megatron began nipping at his neck cables.

He whimpered as Megatron pawed at his modesty panel.

The warlord found the latch and popped it aside, revealing the biolights leading to the valve beneath.

"You've been very good, pet. Now for your reward."

He fingered Cas until glowing lubricant was dripping out of the valve and then popped his own panel open. He had a proportionate spike with a sharp tip. He could be a good sire, if he wasn't, well, Megatron.

He lay Cas down on the berth with that hated gentleness.

The slag lord always tried to fill Cas's gestation tank regardless of whether he was being gentle or not and the sharp, abdominal pricks were near constant as a result.

Megatron settled over the much smaller mech. "Open for me, pet." Cas spread his legs, feeling disgusting and longing to just curl up and cry.

Fortunately, the large gun-former never demanded much in the way of response.

Moments later came the breach and sretch. His frame, however, responded to the preferable touch, and he began purring, hating himself and his frame.

Megatron grunted, thrusting in and out like, well, a machine, with an almost piston-like quality.

Moans were pulled from hos vocalizer even as tears ran down his face plates.

The silver mech over him licked them off. His glossa felt slimy across Cas's faceplates. When he overloaded, he filled the small triple-former's tank with transfluid and stood up. "Very good, pet. Clean yourself up."

"Yes, my Lord," he whimpered. He cleaned himself quickly, but Megatron did not let him escape, pulling down down to the berth again.

He was forced to recharge beside the warlord.

When he woke in the morning he was alone. He fled back to his room and curled up in his own berth, more tears running down his face. He missed home, his Creator and Carrier, but he knew he'd never see them again. Megatron always assured him that they were all right with him joining the Decepticons, but Starscream had told him the truth. They had protested vhenemntly, so Megatron had killed them. He had nothing to even go back to. Part of him wished he had the courage to flee to the Autbots, but the Decepticon mark would see him their enemy. He would find no help with them.

The Seeker he had been thinking of chose that moment to come find him. "Cas? Cas, you alive?" Are you alive was their code. Starscream couldn't bear to grow close to Cas, at least overtly, and so the seemingly harsh queries had become their soft words. Still, the Seeker knew Cas was reaching his limit. He needed to get out of there, away from Megatron and far from the Nemesis.

The little blue mech keened, the call of a frightened Sparkling to their Carrier.

Starscream came to him and wrapped himself as close to the triple-changer as he could get. "You have to get out of here." He muttered to himself.

"He's going to try to Spark me tonight, Starscream. He hinted at it," he whimpered.

Starscream hissed, wings rattling. "No. No, I won't, can't allow it."

Cas burrowed against the bigger mech. Starscream wasn't huge like Megatron, but he was still a little bigger than Cas.

Starscream cooed to him in soft Vosnian and laid their helms together.

Cas whined and peeped like a frightened Sparkling. He was still so young, only just an adult, a Sparkling still compared to most of them.

Starscream sighed and surrendered to his Seeker Sparkling protection protocols. That slag heap had picked a fight with the wrong Seeker.

"I'm scared, Starscream."

"You're going to be okay." Starscream murmured to him. "You're going to be protected."

"I wish I was home, with Carrier and Creator."

"I know. I know. I wish you were to."

Cas fumbled around for a datapad, needing a distraction.

Starscream looked over at it. "Children's stories?"

"Better than nothing."

"It seems like nice reading. Why don't you tell me one?"

"This one is Nicholas St North and the Battle of the Nightmare King."

"Go ahead."

Cas began to read, telling the story of the Russian Bandit, Nicholas St. North and how he found a hidden, magical village that Pitch, the Boogeyman Nightmare King, had invaded and saved the children and became apprentice to a powerful wizard, eventually becoming a Guardian, named such by the Man in the Moon.

Starscream pretended boredom, though he was interested. "That story sucked. Tell me a scary one."

Cas sighed and pulled out Stephen King's "It".

Starscream's wings rattled at the end. "That was a bizarre story."

"Uh-huh," Cas said. He clearly hadn't enjoyed it.

Starscream nuzzled him gently.

Cas moved on to another book, this one titled 'Treasure Island'.

Eventually, they heard the heavy footsteps that signaled Megatron's arrival.

Cas whimpered.

Starscream got up off the berth, stretched, and started up a warning rattle.

Megatron came in and scowled at the Seeker before looking at Cas. "Come here, pet."

"Stay back." Starscream's wings flared threateningly. "I've stood by too long."

"Stand down, Starscream, before you get hurt, fool."

Starscream gritted his dentas. "Consider this my notice of resignation." Then, he attacked, claws and null rays out.

Megatron, however, was better and stronger. Cas screamed as he beat down the Seeker.  
He wrapped his servos around the Seeker's helm and twisted it around, his neck strut snapping like a twig. Then, as Starscream's frame writhed on the floor, he stomped his cockpit into his spark chamber.

Cas threw himself at Megatrong, sobbing. "My Lord, please! Master, please stop!" he begged.

Megatron gripped him by the shoulder and dragged him out, away from the still twitching frame. He summoned Hook and ordered him to make Starscream presentable and stable for a public execution. After his orders were dispensed, he dragged Cas off.

Cas didn't struggle, sobbing as he was hauled into the warlord's quarters.

"Stop that infernal noise. The idiot made his choice."

Cas finally managed to force himself to stop. "I'm sorry, my Lord," he whimpered.

Megatron nodded. "I am not without sympathy so I will grant you a klikcycle to grieve and make yourself presentable."

Cas nodded and escaped into the washrack.

He sobbed for as long as he was allowed, gave himself a quick scrub, and returned to Megatron.

The silver warlord beckoned him to his berth.

The blue Triple obediently went to him.

Megatron pulled him in and climbed on top of Cas.

"Open, pet." Cas spread his legs. There would be no one to comfort him now.

Megatron opened his modesty panel and sank his spike into him.

He cried out in pain and hated pleasure.

Their coupling was rough and hard between them and the silver warlord finally came to completion, his chestplates opening over his poisonous green spark.

"Open," he growled. Trembling and whimpering, Cas could only obey, bearing his golden spark.

Megatron brought their sparks together, energies combining and sending both into an overload.

Cas knew when it happened. He knew the moment he Sparked.

They eventually separated and their plating closed. Cas laid awake for far longer than Megatron, mind in torment.

He had Sparked. With Megatron. On the first time. What was he going to do now?

If only he could talk to Starscream, but the other, older Seeker was fighting for his life and, even if he did succeed, Megatron intended to make an example of him.

Once he was free in the morning he was sent to Pharma, another Seeker and Carrier as well as a surgeon.

Starscream had mentioned Pharma before. The other Seeker was his aeriemate and they were very close.

The Seeker turned as the Triple Changer approached.

"Cas?" Pharma recognized him. Pharma was Tarn's medic and mistress, almost his mate. 

"Starscream speaks of you." He teeked the triple. "Are congratulations or sympathies in order?"

"It's Lord Megatron's."

Pharma's wings drooped. "I see. I'm sorry. Do you want it... snuffed?"

Cas shook his head. "No. He was trying to Spark me."

"I see." Pharma cooed to him and nuzzled their chevrons together.

"Starscream... he tried to protect me... Lord Megatron... he..." Cas broke down all over again.

Pharma's wings drooped further. "I heard. My... Tarn told me. That's why we're here."

"What do you mean?"

Pharma gave him a miserable look and Cas put together the dots. Of course, the Decepticon Justice Division, charged with punishing traitors in the most horrific ways possible.

He keened and hugged the Seeker.

Pharma hugged him back, keening himself. They wrapped their wings as far as they could go around the others and nuzzled, soothing and comforting each as much as they could.  
"I wish I could go home, but... Megatron killed my creators."

Pharma chirruped to him. "I know. I wish I could take you with us, but I do not know if Tarn will allow it."

"Megatron wouldn't, and I'm not brave enough to run to the Autobots. I don't think I could get off the Nemesis anyway."

Pharma chattered, wings rattling, and processor thinking quickly. "I know who Starscream's lover was."

"You do?"

Pharma trilled in confirmation. "If we can get you out of the Nemesis, I can call him to take you back with him. He would see you safe for Starscream's sake."

Cas trembled. "Thank you. Thank you. Please, I... I can't take much more."

"I will think on this." Pharma's wings rattled. "I will think on this..."

Cas nodded. "Now, lets get some scans so Lord Megatron knows we actually did something."

Pharma gave him the scan, revealing the sparklet to be beautiful, strong, and healthy. As he did so, he came up with an idea. "We could ask permission to have a private conception celebration. Tarn often lets me leave the DJD camp alone to worship Primus by myself. He can convince Megatron, surely, that I will see you back safely. Then, our friend can come and take you back to the Ark."

"The Ark? He's an Autobot?" "Yes. He will convince them to shelter you."

Cas nodded, agreeing and the Seeker medic went to Tarn to beg him to let them go.

"Cas is sparked. I want to take him to a waterfall for a conception ceremony." He told the tank, hovering over him as he prepared his tools, the delicate medic doing his best not to think on them.

"Cas? The little Triple Changer?" "Yes, that's the one."

"Lord Megatron might not like it if he left the base. He is very possessive."

"Please, Tarn, it's important for Seekers." Pharma chittered to him.

"He's not a Seeker, Pharma." "But he behaves like on, Tarn. Please. It's his first Sparkling, after all."

Pharma pouted his lips out. "Please... He's going to lose the only other one who could have done it for him. Do it for me? Please?"

Tarn sighed. "All right."

Pharma kissed him, wings shivering in happiness. "Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome. Go on now. Take the little thing."

Pharma kissed him again and rushed off to tell Cas.

Megatron came to Cas later. He looked unhappy. "Tarn has convinced me to let you go with Pharma. I expect you to obey him as you do me, understand?"

Cas nodded, helm bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"Go, he's waiting for you."

Cas rushed to where Pharma was waiting and they slipped out into the open air.

Cas trilled happily and followed the medic to the agreed upon place.

There was a waterfall and they did have the conception ceremony while they waited for the Autobot Pharma had promised to call there.

At last, Rodimus arrived, blazing over the ground in his sports car mode, gleaming with polish. He transformed when he saw Cas and Pharma. "Who are you? I received a message from..."

"I'm Pharma, Rodimus." 

The Autobot relaxed a fraction. "Starscream talks about you." 

"This is Cas, Rodimus. He's sparked and needs shelter away from the Nemesis and, more importantly, away from Megatron."

"That's great, allies are always welcome." Rodimus was still searching the clearing with his optics. "Is Screamer on watch or something?"

"Megatron's locked him away for trying to protect Cas from him."

"Oh." Rodimus nodded. "Well, tell him that when the old slagger lets him out, I'd love to go for a dance. Come on, Cas. I'll show you the way."

Cas looked at Pharma, who subtly shook his head. He transformed into his ground mode, a Mustang, and followed Rodimus.

Rodimus talked a lot while they drove, mostly asking questions that ranged from serious to ridiculous.

Finally they reached the Ark. The twins were on watch, and Cas's insignia might as well have been glowing white the way their optics zeroed in on it.

Rodimus held up his servos. "He's a deserter and with me. Where's Optimus?"

"Sides, call Prime. C'mon, Rodimus, that's the oldest trick in the book." "Call Ratchet, too. He's Sparked."

The twins' optics widened. "Really?"

Rodimus nodded. Optimus and Ratchet soon arrived alone with Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl. 

Cas trembled a little, feeling tiny and very alone.

Optimus approached Cas. "Hello, my name is Optimus Prime. Welcome to the Ark...?"

The poor little mech was shaking and chirping in distress, Seeker speak.

A large shuttle mech came forwards and chirped soothingly in a good facsimile. "He's overwhelmed, Optimus. He needs to be allowed to calm down before he'll be good for any storytelling."

"All right, Skyfire. Back off, everyone."

There was some muttering and Rodimus chased most of the mechs back inside.

Only Skyfire, Optimus, and Ratchet remained.

Skyfire continued in his rough copy of Seeker speech. "You're going to be all right, little one."

Cas briefly grew more distressed when no one he knew came at his soft calls but finally began to relax and stutter out english. "S-Sparked," he whimpered.

Ratchet gently raised his scanner. "May I take a scan to make sure all's well?"

He nodded, whining softly. "R-Rodimus?" Optimus commed the mech, who returned. He was a semi-familiar face at least.

Rodimus patted his shoulder. "He's probably overwhelmed, Optimus, but this is Cas. He's a defector."

"I see. Your informant at work again." Optimus nodded.

Rodimus shrugged, not giving anything away.

He let Cas press against him. "It's all right. They won't hurt you," he soothed.

Optimus gently turned to Cas. "You want to be an Autobot?"

Cas managed to calm down more so he could speak. "Not really, but I never had a choice."

"I see. We will offer you asylum here. You will not have to fight or do anything against your conscience."

"Thank you." "How old are you?" Ratchet asked. "A hundred vorns."

"He's barely adult, Optimus!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Megatron forced me to join. I... I was his pet."

There was shock and horror around the small circle and the Autobots felt deeply sorry for him. "Come inside, we will find you quarters."

Once Cas was in his quarters Optimus had his officers, plus Rodimus and the twins, gather for a meeting.

"We have a new resident in the Ark, Autobots. I want him treated with the utmost gentility as he has been through a great deal."

"You're buying his defect story?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I do, Sunstreaker. Even if he is not being entirely truthful, he must be given the benefit of the doubt."

"So what's his story?" Jazz asked. "He says Megatron forced him into the Deception service... and to be his 'pet'," Ratchet said, spitting the last word like a curse.

"Well, that's just wrong. I say we give him a chance.”

"Not to mention he's only a hundred vorns," Skyfire addded.

"He's just a kid!" Sideswipe cursed. "Well, that seals it for me."

"Megatron's all kinds of wrong to do this."

"Yeah." Rodimus agreed. "He's crossed a line. We need to take him down."

Optimus nodded. "We do. No doubt he'll try to reclaim our guest at any cost, if my guess is correct." "Guess, sir?" Prowl asked. "He's Sparked, and I'm willing to bet that Megatron is the Sire."

There was a gasp and muttering around the table.

"Sparked by the Slag Lord. Fraggit," muttered Sunny.

"Welp. I don't think there's a mech at this table who doesn't want to kill Megatron already, but this makes it worse." Rodimus commented.

"How can it be worse?" Jazz asked.

"Now I want to kill him slowly."

"I see." The mechs turned to planning their next response to Megatron's bi-weekly forays into the surface.

It was Ratchet who then turned the subject back to Cas when a thought occurred to him. "There's another problem. Sparklings need nanites, and Megatron isn't around to give them, not that we'd want him to be."

"So we need to get metal supplements from Cybertron then."

"Kup is gonna have a fit." Jazz referenced the Autobot commander on Cybertron.

"There's really no other choice." "What if he doesn't want to keep it?" Prowl put out.

"Then... well, I suppose we'll have to find a stasis chamber. I, for one, will not snuff a sparklet, no matter whose it is."

"Not great options all around," Rodimus muttered. Optimus sighed. "All right, Jazz, see about the supplements, we need some as soon as possible. Ratchet, look into a stasis chamber, just in case. In the morning perhaps he'll let you look him over properly."  
Ratchet nodded, Jazz gave a jaunty salute, and both mechs left. The other officers soon filed out as well. Optimus turned to Rodimus. "How is your informant? Any new information?"

"Not this time. Just Cas." Rodimus shrugged. "I didn't actually see him today. He just sent a note telling me to meet Cas at a coordinate set."

"I see. Well, hopefully we can help him. Who knows the extent of the damage Megatron caused."

"Yeah. I hope so."

Morning came with Jazz going to get Cas to take him to the medbay. He found the Triple under his berth, shaking and peeping like a Sparkling. He squeaked when the door opened. and began babbling, pleading for Megatron to forgive him.

Jazz knelt, servos out. "Hey, chill, friend. You're in the Ark. The great Slagger can't get to you."

The little mech stared at him, his headfins pinned back, his optics wide and frightened.  
Jazz began playing some soothing music from Vos. "Hey, why don't you come out from under there and we can get you some energon?"

Slowly Cas came out from under the berth. "Hey there. I'm Jazz. You're Cas right?" He nodded. "That's a really nice name." He held out a servo, palm up. "Come on. Lets get you up and get you some energon. How about that?"

Cas's wings flicked and he took the servo. "That sounds nice...

"Come on, then. Just stay close to me if you're scared."

Cas pressed close to the small saboteur as they made their way into the rec room and the bot got him a cube of energon.

He tucked himself in the corner where he could see Jazz and the door at all times, slowly drinking his energon.

Jazz chattered easily and comfortingly. "Give you a couple days and you'll fit right in."

Bluestreak came in next, still seemingly half in rechanged since he didn't notice Cas right away.

He blearily saw purple symbols and his rifle was trained on Cas in a heartbeat. Jazz casually put himself between them. "Hey, Blue. Meet Cas."

"Wha?" He blinked and looked again. The blue mech was curled up, keening and whimpering.

That wasn't threatening at all. "Oh. Not a threat then." The rifle vanished. "Sorry."

Jazz turned to Cas. "Shh. Shh. It's okay. He's not going to hurt you. Blue, get him another energon, he dropped his."

Bluestreak got himself and Cas another cube apiece. "Here you go, Cas. Sorry I startled you, but it was a surprise and-"

"Yes, we get the picture."

"Jazz-" "Blue, he's been through a lot. Don't ask, I'll fill you in later."

Bluestreak nodded. "Sorry." He beat a retreat.

"Come on, Cas. You can finish your energon in the medbay. Ratchet wants to look you over, okay?" "Okay." He stuck close to Jazz as they went to the medbay. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet came out of the back. "Found it! Hey, Cas. How are you this morning?" He was speaking more gently than normal.

"Okay I guess," he said softly.

Ratchet laid out his scanner. "Hop up on the berth. Let's see your sparklet."

Cas obeyed, climbing onto the berth.

Ratchet made a scan of his sparkchamber. "One healthy sparklet there. Strong."

"It will stay?

"It will, if I have any experience."

"Do you want to keep it then?" Cas nodded.

"All right. If you change your mind, there's a month before it will go to the tank and I have a stasis chamber right here. It can sleep nice and safe until someone else comes along."

"Okay. Um... I need-" "We've ordered supplements for you. Jazz, did Kup say how long it would take?"

"About a few days. Shockwave is giving them some trouble."

"Is that okay to go without that long?" Cas asked. The poor thing had no idea.

"It's not ideal, but it shouldn't be too bad. I can make something out of earth metals while we wait and medgrade energon should help."

The blue mech nodded. "Please. I... I don't want to risk it."

Ratchet set to work doing as he said while Cas tried to choke down the medgrade.

He got half of a cube down and gagged on the second half. Optimus came in as he was attempting to swallow.

"Medgrade?" He questioned Cas.

A miserable whine then gag into a trash-bin was his answer.

Optimus soothed a servo over the triple-changer's wings. "It's all right."

Cas whined but finally managed to make himself swallow. Optimus wasn't like Megatron, and the Matrix was a warm, soothing power within the Prime.

Optimus continued patting until he straightened. "Are you better?"

"No... I still taste it."

"Ratchet keeps energon sweets in one of these jars..." Optimus found them and offered a treat to Cas.

"Thank you." He promptly stuck it into his mouth. The twins came in, Cas took one look, and put the, luckily empty, trash-bin over his helm. Optimus turned, and a paint balloon of neon green pain broke against his face. Cas lifted the bucket, the bottom and sides splattered a bit with paint, and peered up at Optimus.

Optimus sighed deeply and turned to the twins, covered in glowing green. "You two..."

"Aww, come on, Prime, it's harmless, and we're just trying to make our new friend crack a smile," said Sideswipe.

Optimus sighed and shook his head. "Try to do it less messily."

"But that's not as fun." "Pleeeeeaaaassssseeeeee?" "Want to help us get Prowl, Cas?"   
"Sunstreaker," Optimus warned.

"Not enough to make him fritz."

"Yeah, just one balloon each, promise," said Sides. Sunstreaker offered Cas a balloon of bright pink paint.

Cas accepted it softly. "All right..."

"Come on. Stick close, okay? No one's gonna hurt you, we won't let anyone," he said gently. Cas nodded, and followed the twins. Ratchet returned and did a double take at the sight of Optimus.

After a long moment of staring, he burst into laughter and shook his helm. "Get to the washracks before that dries, Optimus!"

"The twins made off with Cas," he told the medic before going to wash his face.

Ratchet rolled his optics and prepared to fix a crashed SIC.

Jazz was walking with Prowl, the two of them discussing something about Decpticon movements, when bright pink exploded against Prowl's chassis. "Nice shot, Cas," Sides praised.

Prowl looked down at his chassis and his optics twitched. "Hey!"

Cas's headfins pinned back. "Aw, come on, Prowler. Ease up. It's just a bit of paint," Jazz said. 

A blue one hit him, and he laughed. "You got good aim, Cas." The little Triple blinked then... he smiled at them.

Prowl smiled back slightly, then fritzed. Jazz laughed. "Knew that would happen."

Cas tucked back against the twins. "What's wrong with him?"

"Too logical for his own good." Jazz picked him up and dragged him towards medbay.

Ratchet was waiting. "Well?" Jazz grinned. "He smiled, and I think it was too much for him. I think it actually broke him to crack a smile," he joked.

Ratchet shook his head. "Dumbaft. Get him on the berth."

Jazz hefted him onto the berth. "Well, on the bright-side, Cas smiled."

"He did? Good. He needs to remember to smile."

"Well I don't think the twins will let him forget. I'm gonna go wash this off. Kid's got good aim."

Ratchet chuckled.

Throughout the day the Autobots were all hit with paint filled balloons. Their human friends came around just after lunch and were talking with Optimus, who was filling them in.  
Cas and the twins came in, fresh from their rain of painted terror.

Cas was smiling, giggling. he ran and hid behind Optimus, who took the brunt of the pink and yellow balloons the twins threw, meant for Cas, who peeked around to chirp at them.  
The twins laughed at Optimus and chased around him to get to Cas. Cas climbed the Prime like a tree and perched on his shoulders.

Spike and Bumblebee just watched the blue mech trill in victory, peeping at the twins, his headfins flicking and twitching.

Spike laughed. "Who's the new guy, Optimus?"

"This is Cas, a defector from the Decepticons." Cas looked down and seemed to suddenly realize just where exactly he was.

He scrambled down looking embarrassed.

He fell, landing on his back with a cry.

Optimus leaned down. "Are you all right?" He picked him up on his pedes

He nodded, his face heating in embarrassment. "I'm okay."

Optimus chuckled. "Good. I'm glad to see you happy."

Cas gave him an adorable, sheepish smiled. "Um,... sorry about... you know."

"It's all right. Our human friends climb me as well."

Cas turned to Spike. "Hello."

"Hi! I'm Spike. Who are you?"

"I'm Cas."

"What do you change into?"

"A Mustang and a single pilot fighter jet."

"Cool!

Cas smiled at him and soon headed off with the twins to get energon. "Be careful what your words and questions. He's been through a lot." "What do you mean, Boss Bot?" Spike asked. "He's young, Spike, only just an adult, he'd been... 18 perhaps if he was human, and he was forced into service with the Decepticons by Megatron and made into his... pet."

Spike was horrified. "That's awful! I'll be careful."

"Thank you, Spike. He's Sparked, pregnant, so he's on edge even more because of that." 

"Megatron needs to go down." Optimus smiled down at the human. "We're working on that. For now, we're going to help Cas."

Spike nodded. "I'll do my part."

"Good. I'm going to go wash off... again."

The Autobots laughed merrily. A theme that continued for the next couple days until Rodimus received another message from his informant.

He left looking worried and eager at the same time and Optimus had a bad feeling.

Cas took the Prime aside and told him the truth.

Optimus was stunned. "You mean, Rodimus has been meeting Starscream all these months? That's... difficult to believe, Cas."

"It's true. He asked for him when he came to get me, but... Megatron hurt him... for trying to protect me."

Optimus was silent. "Then there's no telling what Rodimus is going to find. Jazz, Prowl, transform and roll out, we're going with him."

"Yes, sir!" They raced off, and the twins converged on the distressed Cas.

"It's going to be all right, Cas. You'll see!" Sideswipe assured.

They waited through the night until the group finally returned.

Rodimus was in the back of Optimus's trailer with Starscream, cradling the mech and a datapad that had been tied around his neck. He was cooing and chirping in a facsimile of Seeker speech to the offline frame and refused to let anyone else touch it.

Cas wailed and darted forward, crying in Seeker.

Starscream was alive... barely. Enough that it wasn't obvious he was. Ratchet began cursing a hurricane as soon as Rodimus carried him in.

He called for First Aid and went to work. Cas was led away by Optimus, the poor little thing kept getting in the way, though he wasn't trying to. He sobbed over what had been done to the Seeker.

Optimus rocked him gently. "He's going to be fine. Ratchet always curses like that when he's doing his best work. You'll see."

"It's my fault. It's because of me," he sobbed.

"No, Cas, it isn't. Starscream did something very brave, yes, and that set Megatron off, but it would have happened eventually over something else if not you. This was inevitable." Optimus comforted. "He must value you very highly to defend you against such odds."

"He was the only one who helped me."

"He was a good spark."

Cas finally sobbed himself into recharge in Optimus' arms.

Optimus carried him to his berth and gently patted his helm.

Cas woke shivering. Like Seekers he had a harder time retaining heat. Usually he turned the temperature of his room up before recharging.

He got out of berth and moved to the environmental controls, turning the temperature up.  
How had he gotten here? The last thing he remember was... His face plates heated up. He remembered sobbing over Starscream... and Optimus holding him.

He must have fallen into recharge and the Autobot commander had seen him to berth.  
That was embarassing. He groaned and crawled back into his berth. It was too early to get up, so he might as well recharge a bit more.

His processor crawled with memories of his guardian now that the initial flood of coolant was over.

Starscrean had been gruff be constant in looking after him once it became clear that he was Megatron's new pet.

He remembered the Seeker's lessons in English, the language humans spoke, and in the mythos of their kind. Cas had been born in Kaon, not Vos, and had limited access to Seeker culture.

He had been born to a Sire Seeker and Carrier Grounder, so he had known some and could speak their language, but his Sire had not been the most patient of teachers.

Starscream was, on the surface, no more patient than his sire had been, but he did keep trying to teach Cas until the triple-changer actually learned whatever it was. He was nothing if not stubborn about it.

It got a little better when the Air Command discovered that Cas truly loved to learn. He soaked up information and yearned for more.

Starscream's trinemates weren't the nicest mechs about and had no actual kinship to the Seeker, something that bothered Starscream. He didn't seem it, but he was intensely traditional and longed for the comfort of his aerie, where his trine should have come from.  
They always made the little Triple-Changer uncomfortable, leering at him and openly eying him with lustful optics, though they'd never touch him unless Megatron cast him aside.  
Starscream used to rattle his wings at them when he caught them at it, making it clear that Cas was his purview and none of their business. They had resented that, but bowed to their trineleader’s will.

Cas keened softly, though no tears came this time. Starscream had stepped in and filled the role of Carrier, perhaps on purpose perhaps by accident, but he had done it. He curled up, praying the Seeker would be all right. He wanted to honor him with the title Carrier, wanted to call him family.

In the morning, he paid a call to the medbay.

Starscream lay on a berth, hooked to various machines but alive and awake, though he wouldn't be moving much for a while.

His optics flicked to Cas and away from Rodimus, who was slumped over in recharge against his berth.

The little mech scuttled over, chirping.

Starscream shudderingly lifted one servo and lightly smacked his wings. "Hold your wings... like a Seeker... Cas."

He obeyed and spoke before he could fully think. "Yes, Carrier."

Starscream's wings jolted in their restraints. "Carrier? That's... a new one, Cas."

"Uh... well you've become like one to me, and... well.... if.... if you don't like it, I won't call you that," he said, losing his nerve.

Starscream's servo turned palm-side up and he crooked the fingers, beckoning.

Cas leaned in obediently.

Starscream tickled his headfins. "I'd be honored to be called... your Carrier... little one."

Cas giggled and peeped, gently kissing Starscream's cheekplate.

Rodimus stirred and lifted his helm, drooling slightly. "Wha?"

Cas made a face. "Ew."

Starscream sighed and rolled his optics. "Apparently... this one needs a Carrier... as much as you do, Cas." Lifting his other servo, he smacked Rodimus over the helm.

"Ow! Star, what'd I do?" 

"You're drooling."

Rodimus wiped his face. "Oh, whoops."

"Morning, Cas." "Morning, Rodimus." Ratchet came in and handed Cas a datapad. "Here, Jazz had this for you." "Thank you." He turned it on and squealed. "What is it?" Rodimus asked. "More stories! Like the ones I had back on the Nemesis!"

"What kind...?" Starscream glanced over, optics shuttering and unshuttering quickly as he struggled to stay awake.

"All different genres, children's, mystery, horror, sci-fi." Cas nuzzled him gently. "I'll come read to you when you can stay away, Carrier. Okay?"

Starscream nodded and fell back into recharge. Rodimus kissed his servo and stood up, stretching kinks out of his spinal strut.

"So why did you call Star 'Carrier'?" "He's become like one to me, and he said I could call him that."

"So, no relation? I think he'd mention something like that." Rodimus shrugged, trying to flash his usual carefree grin.

"No. Megatron killed my Creators."

"Really? That sucks." It seemed to give Rodimus an idea.

Cas nodded but perked his headfins. "You look like you're scheming, Rodimus."

"Well, I do hang out with this glitch, so I pick some things up." He patted Starscream's thigh.

"What are you scheming, and if it's for him can I help?" Rodimus smiled. "You're a sneaky little thing aren't you?" Cas chirped. "He taught me well, too."

"I don't know, Cas. Now that he can't go back to the Decepticons, I want to ask him to be my bondmate."

The little Triple squealed and hugged him. "That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Rodimus sighed and patted his wings. "I just don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage of him in this state. Ratchet keeps muttering about infections and organic stuff clogging him up, but... even if he doesn't pull through, I want him to know that he was wanted." Rodimus shrugged. "I just don't really know how to go about it."

"Hmm. Well he's no strong enough to Bond right now anyway. You could propose and phrase saying that when he's strong again you could have the ceremony, tell him you're willing to wait for him to heal and be ready."

"True. Plus, he probably would want a big, fussy ceremony. Heck, he deserves it." Rodimus shrugged out of Cas's embrace. "Come on, let's get some energon."

Cas nodded, and they walked out. Cas curled in his usual corner, sipping his energon, eagerly starting a story on his datapad. He didn't even noticed when most of the others left or when Optimus walked in talking with Jazz about something or other.

Optimus spotted him and walked over. "Cas, are you all right?"

He looked up. "Huh?" He looked around. "Oh. Uh... I have no idea how long I've been sitting here."

Optimus looked at the chrono. "It's noon, standard time on Cybertron."  
\  
"Six klikcycles then..." Cas muttered.

"That must be a good read."

"It's the Chronicles of Narnia complete collection."

"Indeed? I find the works of the human CS Lewis fascinating myself. My favorite is the Silver Chair."

"I've never read them before. I'm on The Horse and his Boy."

"That was an excellent story. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

Optimus settled on the bench beside Cas and read over his shoulder.

Cas felt his face plates heat up then began to read aloud so that they weren't reading a different speeds. Jazz smiled and walked out.

Optimus listened, enjoying the peaceful moment before the Decepticons inevitably did something to ruin it.

.... Such as having three of the prominent members of the DJD and their medic appear at the Ark's front entrance.

They went on the defensive and surrounded the four Decepticons.

Tarn held up his servos. "Woah! We're not here to fight."

Cas was behind the others but spotted the Seeker. "Pharma!"

Pharma's wings perked and he walked from the group to meet Cas. "Cas!"

Cas shoulders the twins apart and hug the Seeker, purring.

Rodimus stepped between them and the DJD. "What do you want?"

Tarn took a deep in-vent, looked around at Kaon and Vos, the mechs accompanying, and spoke. "To defect."

"Defect? You? Why?"

"Lord Megatron has betrayed us all." Kaon spoke next. "In some way or another and we can no longer stand with the Decepticons."

"Optimus, it's your call," said Ironhide.

Optimus hmmed. "We cannot deny you asylum, but you will have to be watched. Is this acceptable?"

"It is," Tarn said, nodded. "Stand down, Autobots," Optimus said.

Kaon had a servo on Vos's shoulder. His turbofox was nowhere to be seen and the minibot appeared to be taking its place. Tarn had several large dents on his shoulders and Pharma's cockpit was splintered. Ratchet moved in on them as soon as they were inside.

Cas stayed close to Pharma, cooing and purring, clearly happy to see him as well as doing what he could to be a comfort to the Seeker.

Pharma looked over at Starscream, still in recharge. "I am glad he was found in time. Tarn had to make it look real, but I convinced him to spare my aeriemate."

"That's saved his life. He'll be in a bad way for a while, but I think he'll pull through," Ratchet said.

Pharma cooed to his sleeping cousin. Starscream shifted and his optics flickered back on. "Pharma...?"

"I'm here, Star. Take it easy."

Starscream nodded and fell back into recharge.

Pharma settled onto another berth and playfully shooed Cas away. "Off with you, little one. I'll be all right. I'll come find you when I'm let out of here."

Cas chittered and waggled his wings saucily before scampering off.

Pharma laughed. "He's gotten some spirit back. Being here's been good for him I see," he said to Ratchet at the medic checked him over.

"We all enjoy his smile, let's put it like that. I hope having other Seekers around will help as well."

"I hope so as well, old friend." Ratchet smiled then went to work.

Pharma purred as Ratchet gave him a final polishing. "I never thought I would see you again."

"What happened?"

"I lost Cas for him, so he struck me. It angered Tarn, but he accepted it at first." Pharma smirked. "But I wore him down."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, you see, after I had returned without Cas, I had to report it, so we were brought to the throne room..."

Megatron was snarling from his throne, beyond furious. "You have lost my pet and Sparkling, Pharma. What do you think your punishment will be?" he said quietly. That was never good. When Megatron got so angry he got quiet it was NOT a good sign.

Pharma kept his helm bowed and his wings angled low. "I deserve whatever you see fit to inflict, master."

"Indeed you do." He approached the medic.

He backhanded the Seeker across his middle. "For your failure, I will require you to attend upon Tarn as he carries out Starscream's sentence."

"Yes, my Lord," he gasped out.

Tarn's head turned. "I had planned to have Kaon attend on me, Master. Pharma does not have the tanks for such work." And being forced to watch his aerimate's spark extinguish agonizingly slowly would thoroughly break his spark as well.

"This is not negoitable, Tarn!"

Tarn nodded, bowing. "Understood, my Lord."

"Now begone, and take your fool medic with you."

Tarn bowed again and took Pharma by the servo, leading him away. "Are you hurt badly?"

"I'll live."

Tarn's spark twinged as he took in the implications. "I am truly sorry, Pharma, but Starscream has made his choice and final mistake. I do not control that."

"I know, but can you really blame him for doing what he did, especially considering how young Cas is?" "I don't even know how old he is." Pharma looked at his mate. "Tarn, Cas is only a hundred vorns."

Tarn's optics widened, but he steeled himself back down to the perfect Decepticon warrior. "Cas should have been honored to be his mate."

"Perhaps he would have been if Lord Megatron did not insist on hurting him so much."

"I cannot listen to these arguments, Pharma. I have told you this before. I must prepare the Quiet Room for recording Lord Megaton's proof. I suggest you rest. The next few cycles are going to be an ordeal for you.”

He sighed and nodded. He knew when to back off then come back to it later, how to wear Tarn down.

Especially when he had a weapon that Tarn would not be able to defend against: A Seeker death vigil.

Tarn tried to cajole him to berth that evening. Pharma shook his helm. "There are ceremonies I must observe for the death of an aeriekin, Tarn." He had set up a small shrine in Tarn's stateroom. "I will try to keep my voice down, though, so that you can rest."

Tarn tried for a few moments more but eventually had to give up as the medic stayed firm.  
"Very well, but you will be miserable in the morning." He warned.

"No more so than my aeriemate." Pharma faced the shrine and lit the scent stick, beginning his mourning dirge. He deliberately kept his beautiful voice at a level where Tarn could not avoid hearing it.

"Pharma, be quieter. I can still hear you."

"Apologies, Tarn." Pharma lowered his voice carefully.

"Better," he huffed.

The tank rolled over on his side, fully expecting to feel Pharma climb into the berth at some point.

Pharma did not, continuing the dirge through the night.

Tarn woke in the morning to it. He sighed and stood. "Energon?"

"Not for me." Pharma refused.

"You're just going to go hungry?"

"Tarn, it's a fast. Surely you've heard of them." Pharma pointed out.

"I know what a fast is, Pharma, but as you'll recall I don't know Seeker ceremonies."

"That's because you're a brute of a tank. My vigil will consist of a dirge every night cycle, fasting, and prayer as well as mourning paints, which I will paint on myself tomorrow evening."

An optic already twitched. "For how long?"

"For so long as Starscream lives and a week over."

Tarn sighed. This was going to be a long stretch of time.

He went to work that morning. To his credit, Starscream showed little fear.

He met Tarn's gaze without flinching and did not speak.

Tarn started in on the wings, using cable interfaces to begin causing maximum hurt. "I don't imagine I have to tell you why you're here."

"I was protecting him," he gasped out through the pain.

"Indeed. Protecting him against our Lord and Master's will. You've always been treacherous. I've always known it would end this way."

"Protecting him -ahh- from rape, from pain."

"It was Lord Megatron's will. Your little friend should have been honored to serve so. As should you."

Starscream chuckled bitterly. "Well, I have always been the contrary one."

Tarn delved into the Seeker's memories, seeking what would hurt him more. He found a lot of Cas recently. The little Triple battered, dented, bleeding sometimes. Used and abused quite thoroughly. Starscream was the only one who ever made an effort to help the little mech.

It made the tank's spark shudder slightly, imagining his beloved Pharma in Cas's place, but he continued on. "We will catch Cas again, you have to realize that. What has this gambit gained you?"

Starscream's attention, however, had drifted to his aeriemate.

Memories of them out together on one of Pharma's times away to worship, chatting and just enjoying the rare moments of peace, teasing and playing.

Starscream's skepticism clashing with Pharma's faith, their combined belief in the endurance of their breed in spite of their shrinking numbers, their desire to live and see another day. It began to reach parts of Tarn that he had long locked away and struggled against their re-emergence.

In these moments, from prying eyes, they smiled and laughed, remembering the days before the war.

There was wetness beneath Tarn's mask. With horror, he realized they were tears.  
It was like a filter had been removed, and he could see clearly again for the first time in... he didn't know how long.

He put his tools down and left the soundproofed Quiet Room without another word.

"Of course, after that he agreed to spare Starscream and I got him to consider defecting just a bit after that. Kaon helped, of course."

"Primus be praised. You're a clever mech, Pharma."

"Thank you, I know." Pharma's wings flicked teasingly. "Now, I have to go find my mate. Good day, Ratchet."

"See you, Pharma, and don't forget you told the little one you'd find him." "I won't forget, not to worry." He went off in search of Tarn.

Tarn was outside, in a cranny, his mask in hand. It was a symbol of everything he had just given up. He was Tarn no longer and he knew it, but it was difficult to say good-bye.  
"Love?"

Tarn looked up, his scar on clear display as it crossed his face. He was ruggedly handsome and had a dark face as Starscream did. "Pharma?"

The Seeker sidled up to him. "Are you all right?"

"I have a lot to think about, Pharma. I haven't seen the light of day without this mask in so long I don't know if I can again."

The medic took his free servo. "I'm here if you need me, Tarn, you know that."

Tarn nodded and handed Pharma the mask. "Do what you will with it. I never want to see it again. But... be at my side when I reintroduce myself. I will need you more than ever."

He kissed the tank's cheekplate. "Of course, my love." He walked off with the mask. It be a waste to destroy it. Oh. He headed for the labs. "Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack looked up and his optics widened. "You're Pharma, right. Ratch talks about you to the bitlets."

"Yes, that's me. Hello. I was wondering if there was a way to this melt this down and reshape it,”

"Of course." Wheeljack took it. "Tarn's mask, huh? What shape do you want?"

"Is a small shield possible?"

"Sure." Wheeljack mused. "Depends on the shape, but I can manage."

"Thank you. I'm not sure about the shape, I suppose it will depend. Perhaps a crest or is there enough for a round shield?"

"It would be only a couple foot diameter, but I can do a round shield. Maybe add a forcefield generator as well."

"That would be great." "Who's it for? Tarn?" "No, he doesn't want it back. I want to give it to Cas. Megatron had him trained to fight, sort of, but purposely had him lack in defending himself. A shield will do him good and might make him feel a bit safer too."

Wheeljack's fins lit up. "That's such a good idea! Why didn't I have that? I'll get on it at once!"

"Thank you, Wheeljack. It means a lot."

"You're welcome. Cas is in the rec room with the bitlets, by the way."

"Thank you. I'll head there now."

Cas and the twins were playing Nebulos when Pharma arrived.

"Pharma!" he chirped, his headfins perking up with happiness.

Pharma grinned and he looked over Cas's shoulder. He dragged a marker to a different space and a tone chimed as Cas reached twenty points first. "Hey, Cas."

The twins groaned. "He hadn't seen that, Pharma!"

"Exactly why I did it," he said, nuzzling the Triple-Changer, who purred.

"How are you, Cas?"

"I'm much better, Pharma. Ratchet says the Sparklet is strong and healthy, and I feel... safer here. Jazz is helping me get my collection of books together again. I wish I thought to bring them with."

Pharma tapped his lipplates and opened his subspace, optics dancing.

Cas squealed with joy when he produced datapads, his datapads. "My books!" He hugged the Seeker. "Thank you, Pharma!:'

Pharma laughed. "You had so many, I couldn't just leave them!"

"It was the really the only comfort, the one thing he didn't deny me." He nuzzled the bigger mech, purring. "Thank you." Sideswipe picked up one that had fallen. "Whoa! Mysteries!" Sunstreaker leaned over to read the titles of the books on the datapad.

"You have a lot of human books!"

"They're great." "Could we make a copy of these, Cas?" He nodded. "Sure, guys."

Pharma kissed Cas's helm. "I need to get back to Tarn. I'll see you at evening energon."

"Okay, bye, Pharma." The twins wandered off with the mystery novels datapad, promising to return as soon as they had their copies.

Optimus Prime walked in next. "Cas? How are you holding up?"

"Better. Carrier, um, Starscream, was awake this morning when I went to see him."

"That is good. I have faith that he will make a full recovery."

"Ratchet thinks so, too." "Then he will." Optimus then took in the numerous datapads that had not been there at afternoon energon.

"Has Jazz been busy?"

"No. Pharma managed to get my collection from the Nemesis."

"That's excellent. He is a good friend."

"He is." Cas blushed a bit. "Um... would you... like to finish The Horse and His Boy? I mean, if you have time?"

"I do, I would enjoy that very much."

Cas smiled at him, a beautiful, carefree smile, and dug out the datapad with the Chronicles of Narnia on it. Optimus settled beside him, and the Triple began reading aloud where they had left off.

It was a peaceful afternoon that gave way into evening, Tarn and Pharma at last re-entering the base, servo in servo.

They were first into the recroom and sat down to listen as Cas continued through Prince Caspian until finally hunger and others arriving made them stop, though some, who had been listening, gave light-hearted complaints.

It was a happy evening, one of the happiest of Cas's life. Certainly the happiest since Megatron had kidnapped him.

When his energon was finished he had continued to read, and many others stuck around to listen. Optimus stayed at his side, warm, strong, and protective.

When Rodimus slipped off to the medbay, Cas smiled softly to himself.

He finished Prince Caspian and agreed to read Voyage of the Dawn Treader the next day. Optimus walked him back to his quarters, and he warmed at the Prime's presence.  
Optimus held Cas's door for him. "Good night, Cas."

"Good night, Optimus." He could be impulsive sometimes, and his creators had often play-argued over which one of them he got it from. It was the only excuse he had for gliding up to kiss the Prime's cheek.

Optimus's optics widened and he patted Cas's helm.

He squeaked in embarrassment and fled into his room, the door shutting behind him, leaving Optimus in the corridor.

Optimus smiled softly and shook his helm. Young bots were all the same."

He was headed to bed when he came across Pharma heading to his and Tarn's quarters after seeing Starscream. "Good night, Pharma." "And to you, Prime. Is the little one to his berth?" Optimus chuckled. "He is, though the little one kissed me good night it seems."  
Pharma laughed softly. "He likes you. I can teek that."

"He does? I hadn't realized."

Pharma chuckled. "Well, now you know."

"It seems I do, which leaves me with do I pursue or let him be. I suppose I'll have to figure that out."

"I say if you like him and he likes you, go for it."

"Perhaps I will. He's very sweet."

Pharma's wings fluttered in pride. "He is indeed. Good night, Optimus Prime."

"Good night, Pharma." Rodimus went to Starscream's side and took the Seeker's servo.   
Starscream looked at him and smiled.

"There you are, hot head." Starscream murmured.

"Here I am. Sorry, we having story-time with your little one."

Starscream smiled. "I can't wait... to hear him read aloud again."

"I'm sure you won't have to wait long, love. He said he'd come read to you."

Starscream's optics flashed with love. "He's... darling. And... you, Rodimus?" He lifted a servo.

He kissed Starscream's servo. "There's something I want to ask you, Starscream." 

"What is it?"

"Starscream, on bent knee, I supplicate you, greatest of the Seekers, to be my bondmate: To love and to cherish for all of our days."

Starscream was stunned for a moment, then laughed softly. "Tosca, Rodimus? I didn't know you could read."

"Oh, you... Starscream, I mean it. I want you to be my bondmate."

Starscream beckoned him close and pressed their lipplates together. "Of course, Rodimus. I would absolutely love that."

"Then we'll bond when you're well again. I will wait as long as it takes, my Star."

Starscream nodded and put his arms around the sports car. "Why don't you lie beside me tonight? I... missed you."

"I will, but I may be gone when you wake, I have early shift." "Aww, poor you."

Rodimus laid carefull on the berth, curling protectively beside the Seeker. "Yes, it's awful. I may have to do something to make up for it."

"Flowers are nice." He laughed. "Well then I shall bring you the best and most beautiful flowers I can find."

Starscream stroked his thin chevron. "Shh... I will see you... in the morning."

They fell asleep together, content in their closeness and love. Morning dawned bright and clear, and Optimus woke intending to properly court Cas, but he had caught something he said last night, so he went to the medbay. Starscream was awake and seemed a little stronger, though not much.

Starscream's optics tracked Optimus. "Prime...?"

"Good morning, Starscream. I understand that you have taken over as Cas's Carrier."

"I have... it seems. Funny, that."

"Well, then it seems I must speak to you on this matter. I wish to court Cas, and I am of the mind to ask permission from his Creators or Guardians, and you are now his Guardian it seems.

Starscream nodded. "You... should ask Cas his opinion. If... he is of like mind, then you have my blessing."

Optimus nodded and left, encountering the mech in question after only a few paces.

"Cas! On your way to visit Starscream?"

"Yes. Good morning." "Wait a moment, there's something I'd like to ask you." "Oh, what is it?"

"Cas I would like permission to pay you court."

His optics widened. "You... you would?"

"Yes, I would. Will you give me this honor?"

"I... yes. Yes, of course. The honor's mine that you would even be interested."

Optimus took his servo and, opening his battlemask, he kissed his hand.

Cas's faceplates heated, and he couldn't stop the giggle that escaped him, truly flattered that the great Prime was interested.

Optimus smiled and closed his mask. "May I see you for evening energon?"

"Yes," he said softly. Starscream smiled when Cas wobbled in, looking stunned.

"Optimus found... you?"

"Yes, Carrier. He wants to court me."

"That's... great, Cas. I hope you will be... happy."

Cas gently nuzzled him, purring. "I can't believe he's interested."

"I can. You are... incredible."

"But he's... he's the Prime, Carrier, and I'm just... me."

"That is enough for any mech."

Cas smiled and chirped, kissing Starscream's cheekplate.

Starscream chirped and chittered back, smiling at his adopted sparkling.

Cas settled in and spent the morning reading more of the Guardians of Childhood to his adopted Carrier then left for afternoon energon. The twins and Wheeljack greeted him first. 

"Anything new?" Sides asked. Cas peeped happily. "Optimus asked to court me."

"Really? No, tell another..." Sideswipe stared disbelievingly.

Sunstreaker grinned. "Really? Good, he's the only one worthy here."

"I'm not kidding, Sides. He asked me this morning."

Sideswipe heartily agreed with Sunstreaker then.

Wheeljack was calling Ratchet, who soon arrived followed by Jazz and Bluestreak. "Hey, Cas," Jazz said. "Hi, Jazz." "All right, Jack, what's so important?" Ratchet asked. "Go ahead and tell him, Cas." "Optimus asked to court me this morning."

Ratchet's jaw dropped. "Prime asked to court you?"

Jazz whipped back around as Cas nodded. "Yes, he did."

Jazz smacked Cas on the back. "Finally! Congratulations!"

The Triple Changer giggled. "Thanks. He seems busy today but asked to see me tonight."

"That's great! I'll make some energon goodies." Wheeljack rushed off to do that.

"We're gonna go spread the word. You'll have the whole base rooting for you, Cas." The twins darted off as well, narrowly missing Pharma and Tarn.

Tarn ducked away from them, protectively cupping the Seeker medic to his front.

"What's gotten into them?" he asked. "They're a bit overexcited. Seems Prime asked to court Cas this morning," Jazz grinned.

"That's lovely. Congratulations, Cas." Tarn, or rather Roller, smiled.

Pharma grinned and kissed Cas on the headfins. "That's my Sparkling."

Cas giggled. "I'm being shared between you and Carrier, I guess."

Pharma agreed, wings fluttering in happiness. Roller kissed his helm. "We hope that Pharma will soon have a sparkling we do not have to share."

"I hope so." Cas touched his chassis. "It'd be lonely with only one."

Pharma's wings raised and he teeked the sparklet as it hung, orbiting Cas's spark. "Of course." He smiled. "There will be plenty, Cas. Do not worry."

"You'll be a great Carrier, Pharma."

"Thank you, Cas. I should: I've had practice before."

"Really?" "Yes, but that's a story for another time." Cas nuzzled him, purring. Evening came, and Cas cleaned himself thoroughly and polished before heading for the rec room. Optimus was waiting at the door.

"Cas." Optimus's mask was open and he smiled at the other mech. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you. I think I prefer you with your mask open. It's nice to really see your face."

"Thank you." Optimus smiled again. "I wear it to hide my expressions. It is useful for commanding."

"Will you open it for me? I'd rather see your expressions, at least if it's just us."

"All right."

Cas smiled and gestured to the rec room. "Should we go in, or did you have somewhere else in mind?"

"I thought we might have a picnic. The stars are beautiful tonight."

"That sounds wonderful. All right."

Optimus led him out to where he had laid out a blanket and a few cubes of energon.

They settled down, and Cas nestled comfortably against the bigger Optimus.

Optimus put out a lot of heat, which was a boon to the small triple changer.

"So, I never actually got around to properly learning about courtships. What does one entail?"

"Well, there are many activities that we can share together. Having energon, going on drives, and reading together come to mind."

"Rodimus mentioned that he and Starscream "dance.""

"I am unsure what this means, but we can ask them at some point." Optimus rumbled his engines. "I still can't believe Rodimus managed to hide his "informant's" identity for so long."

"Starscream's sneakiness rubbed off on him a bit.”

"So it seems." Cas looked up, resting his helm against Optimus' chest. "Oh! Meteors, or shooting stars as the humans call them." Optimus smiled. "Make a wish." "What?" "It's something the human's do. You make a wish when you see a shooting star."

Cas thought and chose a wish. "Do I say it out loud?"

"No. The humans say if you tell someone your wish it won't come true."

Cas nodded and made the wish. "Did you make one?"

"I did."

Cas leaned into his side and they watched the meteor shower.

They spent their days just being together, taking drives, having private reading time, picnics, and Optimus secretly question Rodimus about dancing. When he had his answer he spent time researching it, learning to surprise Cas. Through it all, Starscream grew strong again, and Cas's Sparklet was preparing to enter his tank.

Pharma was taking daily scans and teeked Cas at least hourly, sometimes more often, hoping to sense that wondrous moment.

Cas was worse, teeking even more than Pharma, chirping as if in encouragement to his Sparklet. Optimus couldn't help but smile. Despite how the little one had come to be and who the Sire was, Cas was excited and eager.

At last, he teeked progress towards the bottom of his sparkchamber.

They were in the rec room, and Cas's squealed, jumping practically into Optimus' lap in his joy, purring ecstatically.

Pharma rushed over, wings raised. "Is it happening?"

Cas nodded, purring still, nuzzling Optimus.

Pharma commed Starscream and kept him updated as the sparklet descended and took up residence in the tank. It split once, meaning that there were twins, and the protoforms began.

Cas was purring and chirping happily, nestled in Optimus' arms. He looked and sounded so happy.

Starscream wept in silent joy.

Cas soon came to see him, purring still.

Starscream teeked, wings raising against the berth. "Twins, Cas. How wonderful."

"I know. Oh, Carrier, I'm so excited! And... really nervous."

"You're going to do well, Cas. Pharma is experienced and I know something of carrying."

"I do, but... I don't know how to raise Sparklings."

"We will teach you." Starscream assured him.

"Thank you, Carrier." It was a joyus day at the Ark, which of course meant Megatron had ruin the high spirits the Autobots were on not much later.

He launched an attack against the base: An insane attack motivated by the string of defections.

Coupled with his desire to have Cas back, knowing that the Triple carried his Sparkling, Megatron was beyond reason. The Autobots, however, were on home turf. They all launched against the Decepticons, including the Dinobots. Cas made use of his new shield, he had refused to hide away.

Starscream teeked the battle from the berth he was still not allowed to leave. Frustration grew in his spark, turning into an inferno. Did the great slag-eater have to ruin everything that was good in his and Cas's life?

Cas raced between the twins, ramming into smaller Decepticons to knock them down, giving others a chance to finish them. This was it, the battle to decide it all. Optimus and Megatron were duking it out to the bitter end, and Cas was barreling right for the warlord. He changed into flight mode and streaked upwards, nailing Megatron direction in the helm with his landing gear.

A screech cut across the Decepticons and many of them froze entirely as if they had seen a ghost. The angry Seeker-scream cut over them again and their Air-Commander rushed in, still screeching, tearing anyone in reach to pieces as he made for Megatron as well. Many of the other Decepticons fell back in fear.

Cas looped back around, screaming as well when Optimus took a hit and went down. He plowed into Megatron with such force the warlord went down in a heal.

Pharma and Starscream clutched onto one each of Megatron's arms, screaming their angry calls and gripping. Starscream had Megatron's Fusion Cannon in a death hug, leaving the warlord open to attack even as he tried to throw off the lighter mechs.

Cas was snarling viciously and ripped away at armor and some wiring. Optimus propped himself up, luckily not too badly hurt, felled by a shot to the leg. He could only stare, along with most of the others as silver armor flew threw the air as Cas ripped it off Megatron.  
Megatron howled curses as he began to choke on his own energon and his fusion cannon powered up, shots firing randomly.

"You hurt me! You hurt my Carrier! You hurt. My! Optimus! NO MORE!!!!" Cas tore open his chassis and smashed his Spark.

Megatron gave one, final howl of rage and pain and threw Starscream, Pharma, and Cas across the room as he convulsed.

He gave a final jerk then went still, forever.

Starscream shakily got to his pedes, approached Megatron, hesitated, and gently kicked him, making sure. "He's dead."

The remaining Decepticons surrendered, and Optimus limped over to Cas.

Rodimus had grasped Starscream by the waist and whirled him into the air before immediately carrying him back to the medbay, chastising the tricolored Seeker all the way.

The Prime kissed Cas's headfins. "My hero."

Cas squeaked. "What? Hero? No, I... well.. I... um..."

"Oh, no, you're quite the courageous knight, definitely Prime material. How shall you have me, my valiant one?"

The little Triple squwaked. "Optimus!"

Optimus chuckled and kissed him properly. "That was... amazing. I must admit, even with my distaste for killing."

Cas kissed him back then crooned worriedly. "When I saw you go down..."

"I'm fine, Cas. An armor wound, nothing more."

"Get out of here, you two. For Primus' sake," Ratchet said, shooing them away.

Optimus nodded and led Cas away.

Cas purred and kissed him. "Yours." He knew what he wanted, but now he felt shy about it. 

He knew Optimus wasn't like Megatron, but still he hesitated.

Optimus stroked his faceplates. "Perhaps this would be better served in private?"

He nodded, and Optimus led him to his quarters.

Optimus gently began stroking his wings and kissing his headfins causing a pleasant charge to build in his frame.

Cas purred, trilling softly, his panel opening from true desire for the first time.

Optimus looked down gently and kissed Cas on the lips as his servos trailed down.  
He gasped and moaned softly as two digits gently rubbed over his valve.

Optimus kissed him again and led him towards the berth.

He gently lay Cas down and knelt to run his glossa over the valve.

Cas jerked in pleasure. "Optimus!"

"Like that, sweetspark?" "Yes, oh..." Optimus devlved in with his glossa, revving his engines in a Grounder purr.

Cas purred his engines back and pulled him closer with his feet.

Cas gasped and moaned as Optimus went to work vigoriously.

Optimus chuckled, sending vibrations through Cas's anterior node and gently suckling on his labia.

He arched with pleasured cries. "Optimus! I'm close!"

Optimus ground his faceplates into Cas, reaching for deeper climes.

Cas howled as he came hard.

Optimus leaned back slightly, smiling. "Good?"

"Primus, yes," he gasped out.

Optimus chuckled and sat on the berth beside him, wrapping his arms around the triple-changer.

Cas sat up and lightly pawed at Optimus' own panel. He still wanted that. "Cas, are you sure?" "Yes."

Optimus let his panel slide aside and his spike sprange out.

Cas rolled back over, and Optimus began gently stretching him.

Optimus was nothing like Megatron, gently sliding in without harming Cas in any way.  
His whole frame charged with pleasure as he moaned.

Optimus gently slid in and out of Cas, connecting to sensors with ease and pressing against his nodes.

His little Triple-Changer was moaning, gasping, and purring in pleasure, his beautiful face heated, his mouth open as he panted.

Optimus pressed several kisses to Cas's lips as he gently brought him to overload a second time.

Cas cried out and wrapped his legs around Optimus, pulling him closer, deeper.

Optimus was brought to his own overload by Cas's clutching valves.

He had been just deep enough, and Cas purred as he was filled. Optimus had given his Sparklings their first true nanites, and he liked this idea of his Prime doing so rather than the supplements. He wanted Optimus to be their Creator, or as humans said, their Dad.

Optimus smiled down at Cas and kissed him gently. "Thank you, Cas. That was wonderful."  
"It was amazing, and it'll help the Sparklings." Optimus chuckled and lay beside him. "Indeed it will." "Optimus,... I want you to be their Creator."

Optimus nodded gently against Cas's helm. "Of course. I'd be honored."

They curled up together, happy and content. The war ended, and peace slowly settled over them. Today was a day of celebration. Starscream and Rodimus were finally bonding. Cas was fussing over his adopted Carrier, who fussed back over his swollen abdomen.

Starscream kissed Cas's helm. "Are you sure you can manage the ceremony? You're so close to your due date, I'm teeking them shifting even as we speak. They'll start singing any moment."

"Carrier, they're grounders, so they won't sing, you know that."

"You know what I mean, Cas." Starscream swatted a wing gently.

"I'll be fine, Carrier."

Starscream cheeped, worrying, and adjusted his veil. It was almost time. Pharma poked his helm in. "Roller says Rodimus is in place."

Cas purred and kissed Starscream's cheek plate. "See, Carrier, right on schedule?"

Starscream sighed. "Come on. Let's go in."

Roller took Pharma's arm and led the way in, Cas holding Starscream's hand.

Rodimus beamed when he saw Starscream.

Starscream smiled back and took his place beside the sports car in front of Optimus.

Cas took his own place, sitting in his chair, and the ceremony began. He smiled as he remembered his own Bonding to Optimus a few months earlier.

Starscream had made Rodimus move a berth up on top of the ark so Ratchet would let him attend.

As Rodimus and Starscream leaned in for their kiss, Cas felt a twisting in his gestation tank.  
He bit his bottom lip plate, cringing. No, not yet! He couldn't let this ruin the Bonding! They were so close!

After the oil cakes had been shared and the dancing had begun, Starscream and Pharma converged on Cas. They murmured in his audials. "It would make my day absolutely perfect to see your Sparklings unfurl.”

"Don't hold them back, Cas. It won't help."

He groaned, slumping back in his chair. Optimus immediately took notice.

"Are you all right?" He asked, hurrying over.

"They're coming," he whimpered.

Optimus picked him up and carried him to medbay while Starscream went to Rodimus and murmured in his audial. The sports car nodded and murmured back. "Go on, I'll keep the 'bots entertained."

Starscream kissed his chevron. "I'll make it up later."

"I know. Go, he needs you."

Starscream joined Cas, Pharma, and Optimus in medbay.

"I commed Ratchet, he's on his way," Optimus said. Cas groaned, gripping his Bondmate's servo.

Pharma teeked Cas and gave him instructions. "Move your legs apart gently and then squat."

He obeyed, Optimus supporting him, kissing his helm.

Pharma and Starscream guided him through the birth with Ratchet supervising until the first baby began emerging. The two Seekers and triple changer became very excited, wings fluttering and rattling alternately.

Cas's excitement was hindered a bit by pain as he pushed the Sparkling free, but the moment it was free he was chirped and purred tiredly, trilling as Pharma handed him the Sparkling. "A Femme."

Starscream cooed over it. "A sport model, or I'm a shuttle."

Cas's headfins perked and flicked with pride. "Optimus, I want you to name her."

Optimus looked the little femme over and took in her silver and blue coloration. "Cobaltstreaker?"

"Perfect. Ngh! Here comes the second."

Starscream caught this one, rubbing his back until its vents made a wet sound and it wailed in his servos. "There we are. A perfect little load-bearer. Just like Optimus."

Cas cradled his son, purring. He smiled at Optimus then down at the Sparkling. "Hello, Orion."

Optimus's faceplates heated slightly and his optics took on a soft glow that meant his expression was thoroughly dopey.

Cas was gently lain back on the berth, cradling his Sparklings. The twins came in at that moment with Rodimus close behind, clearly trying to stop them.

They bounded up to Cas and stared at the babies in awe. The sports car shook his head and went to Starscream. "I tried to stop them."

"It's all right." Starscream rattled his wings at the twins. "They know better than to misbehave."

They ignored the Seeker in favor of the Sparklings and Cas, whom they had adopted as their little brother.

They were gently stroking the grounder babies, cooing and muttering to them. "They're beautiful."

"Meet Cobaltstreaker and Orion," Cas said, preening.

"Awhttp://www..."; They cooed. Optimus bent to kiss his mate on the lips.

Cas smiled softly as he kissed back.

Starscream leaned closer to Rodimus and Roddy grabbed his waist with one arm.

This hadn't started out well, but it had ended perfectly; with a new beginning.


End file.
